The Delinquent and her Student Council President
by Existential Complaining
Summary: Vanitas, the Student Council President, finds out his long time friend and crush Aqua, an infamous delinquent, has gone and gotten herself a boyfriend. He decides to find out if she's really telling the truth about that. [Oneshot] [VanQua]


"Guys, for the last time, stop smoking behind the school!" I demand. "You all know the window of the teachers' lounge is right above you, right?"

Kairi puffs her cigarette. "Screw off, Vanitas. We're in a free period."

"How about getting that stick out of your ass, yeah?" Larxene spits.

I sigh. "I don't even know why I even bother asking you two. Aqua, can you get you and your girl band out of here?"

Aqua stands up slowly and steps on her cigarette bud. "One, don't call my gang a girl band. Second of all, just because you're the student council president now doesn't make you any different from the teacher's pet you were before, you know."

"And just because you're my friend doesn't mean I'm going to let you do whatever the hell you want," I tell her. The two of us go way back, probably around the time when we were five. Our moms have been besties since forever, so naturally the two of us grew closer over time. She just doesn't like to admit that, though.

"What are ya gonna do, then?" Aqua asks. "Gonna tell a teacher? Not like they'll do shit."

"Oh no, I'm gonna do something worse than that…" I chuckle. "I'll tell your _mom_."

Aqua scowls, but there's a bit of fear in her eyes. "You wouldn't…"

"Yeah, I would. Remember what happened the last time she caught you smoking?"

Aqua seems like she's about to say something, but just grumbles and walks away. "C'mon girls, let's leave."

"Ugh, are you fucking kidding?" Larxene complains as she follows.

"Stop bitching, Larxene," Kairi sighs as her two friends walk past me. Once they're gone, she leans in towards me. "You see, this is why Aqua chose to date this other guy instead of you."

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" I ask.

Kairi stifles a laugh. "It's not hard to tell you have a thing for her, y'know. Seriously, the look on your face when I mentioned he new BF proves it."

I sigh and try to calm myself. "...was is really that obvious?"

"Like, yeah it was." Kairi nods

"So, who is he, then?"

"Hell if I know," Kairi shrugs. "All I know is that they apparently started dating a week ago. Other than that, nada! Smells like a big, fat-"

"Lie. But why would she lie about that?"

"Figure that out yourself, loverboy." Kairi walks past me, following Larxene and Aqua. She doesn't have the best reputation around considering Aqua's the leader of an all-female gang; the idea of some guy being in a relationship with her just sounds crazy!

After my little conversation with Kairi, I went around school, listening to rumors just to make sure she wasn't messing with me. Some people have said that maybe she's just faking it—spreading lies because no guy would actually want to date her. They've been in the hospital for the past week. But why would someone like Aqua lie about being in a relationship?

Aqua has definitely been a trouble child for a long time, but the delinquent side of her didn't really show up until around middle school. Before, she was just the type to talk back to the teacher, coerce other kids into giving her snacks, and other petty things. I've tried "helping" her before, maybe make it so that society might maybe accept her a bit more, but that's always been met with various results… Mainly me almost getting into small fights with Aqua until I reluctantly apologized.

But Aqua isn't just a delinquent. The reason she acts like this was because of guys making fun of her, and both her dad and stepdad walking out on her. But once she took on the delinquent persona of hers, she was able to start fighting back and gain some confidence for herself. The older she got, the rougher and scarier she got in the eyes of the other students.

But you know what? The rougher and rougher she gets, the more she began to interest me. After gaining her own sense of confidence, she stopped caring about people's' dumb opinions about what people thought about her.

If you can't tell, I may have a thing for women that could kick my ass.

Still, I don't think I can let this lie go on any longer. Plus, I don't want to lose her just because I didn't act fast enough. Maybe it's time to be a bit… _assertive_.

* * *

It's a Saturday night, SATs are coming up, and my favorite problem child decided that she's gonna mess around at my place like she always does. "Ughhhh, I'm so bored, dammit!" Aqua whines. "Why don't you do anything fun?"

"Well, I'm trying to study for some tests coming up," I complain. "Why aren't you out with your girl band or whatever instead of lying around in my room?"

"You know damn well why I'm here. Kairi's been off with her new boy toy Sora, and Larxene is out doing who knows what with that weirdo, Axel… Ugh, what she sees in him, I'll never know."

"What about that oh so mysterious boyfriend of yours? I heard some rumor you've been going out with some guy, but I've yet to see this mysterious man with apparent 'balls of steel' as everyone else says."

Aqua blushes. Dammit, she looks looks too cute whenever she's caught in a lie. "H-He's busy, y'know."

"Busy with what?"

"Things and… shit"

I chuckle. "Wow, must be some pretty important shit if he decided to leave me with you."

She scowls. "Then what about you, huh? Why were you just alone on a Saturday night, you nerd?"

"This 'nerd' had some school work to do," I retort. "Because I actually care about my future."

Aqua shoots up from the floor. "You looking for a fight or something?"

I rise from my chair, look her straight in the eyes, and grin. "Maybe I am?"

Aqua jabs me in in the shoulder. I jab back. A couple moments later, we're roughhousing and knocking things in my room around. Seriously, it's too easy to get her all riled up. It's like fighting with a cute animal, except that cute animal knows how to land a killer right hook. You'd think my mom would get angry, but at this point, she expects it every time we're together. I bet it'd make doing _other_ things a bit easier since we wouldn't have to hide the noise.

Wait, no. Keep it together, Vani. She almost punched you in the gut while you were daydreaming.

After knocking a couple more things over, I decide that I'd rather not tear up my room anymore. I grin and pin her onto my bed. "Pinned ya." She rolls me over, but I'm able to use her weight to get myself back on top. "Pinned ya again!"

Aqua blushes and refuses to meet my eyes. "Screw you"

"Oh, I know you wanna screw me"

"What was that?!"

"Nothing." I grin. "Now, it'd be pretty bad if that boyfriend of yours found us in a situation like this, yeah?"

"Y-Yeah, he would. So, get off!" Aqua stutters.

"Hmmmm," I pretend to think. "Nah, I don't feel like it."

"Well, you better feel like it before I call him to beat your scrawny-"

"Aqua, can you stop lying, dammit?" I get off of her. "And don't be coy." Seriously, had I stayed in that position I might've done something I'd regret. Teasing is alright, though.

"Coy about what?" Aqua sits up and glares.

"About this whole boyfriend thing," I say. "Seriously, it's actually sad seeing you lie about it. Like damn, I'm surprised no one else has figured it out already. You suck at lying!"

"How do you even know I'm-"

"Kairi told me."

Aqua becomes silent. She then sighs and lies back down. "I was just… so jealous of everyone. No one likes me because of the way I act. Even Larxene has more people after her ass, and she can be a total bitch!"

I stare at her. "While you're right about Larxene, you're wrong about people not liking you."

"Huh? What do you mean? Everyone is scared of me," she says in a matter-of-factly way.

"I like you."

"Yeah, but you're one of my only friends," she shrugs. "Kinda part of the package."

I sigh. "No, I mean- ugh, do I really have to spell it out for you?"

"The hell do you mean by-"

I get back on top of Aqua. "I like you, Aqua. A lot."

Aqua glares. "Stop fucking around with me, Vanitas."

"What, think I'm not being serious? Too scared to think that someone actually likes you?" I ask. "Did it… even cross your mind that I did?"

"I-I-I uhhhhh…" At this point, Aqua's becomes a blushing mess, and it's taking every ounce of my being not to kiss her right now.

I get off of her, and lie down next to her. "Aqua… I really need to know if you like me as more than a friend, too. Or else, I wouldn't know how to act around you anymore." It was silent for a while. Waiting for answer to something felt like an eternity. Maybe I had taken it too far? Maybe I should just apologize and we both forget this ever happened. "Hey... Aqua? Sorry for all of that."

No response.

"It's just that… when I heard you had gotten yourself a boyfriend, I thought I was too late."

Still no response.

"I seriously got ahead of myself. I thought that I'd lose you. I really do like you and-" Aqua pins my arms down, and stares into my eyes. Hers look clouded with nervousness. Her face is close enough that her loose hair can almost touch my face.

Dammit. She looks sexy from this angle.

"Do you really mean that?" she asks softly.

I feel blood rushing to my face. "Yeah… I do. You'd be surprised how much youre on my mind."

Aqua blushes. "Maybe I have thought about… _us._ Maybe I thought that you wouldn't like me as more than a friend."

I grin. "I feel like I've done more than just prove you wrong"

Aqua slowly moves her head towards mine. "Shut it, you smartass…"

As she brushes her hair away, her lips inch closer and closer, until…

"Sweetie! Is everything okay in there?" My mom walks into the room. "Aqua's mom and I heard a lot of loud sounds, and then it became… Oh."

We both turn to her and stare at my mom like deer in front of headlights.

"WE AREN'T DOING WHAT YOU THINK! I SWEAR!" I yell.

"YEAH, I JUST FINALLY PINNED HIS SMUG ASS DOWN!" Honestly, that would've been believable had your face not been beet red. Although I doubt I could say that out loud considering my face feels like it's on fire.

A smug grin appears on my mom's face and giggles as she closes the door. "Hey Paine, it's finally happening! Maybe let's go out and- oh wait!" My mom comes back through my door "You two will need a condom, ri-"

"MOM, JUST LEAVE!" I yell. She slams the door in a hurry. Yeah, I'm confessing, but I'm pretty sure we'd be moving too fast if we screwed right here and now. That is only if she says yes, though…

Aqua turns back to me, and we both realize how close our faces were to each other. Just as she was about to turn away from me, I land a quick peck on her cheek. Her face somehow turns an even deeper shade of red, as she puts her face into my chest.

"Okay, but seriously… would you want to date me?" I ask.

"Yeah…" she mutters. "Do you actually want to date me?" She looks back up at me with her gorgeous eyes.

I brush the back of her head and grin. "How could I say no to that face?"

* * *

 **I HAVE RETURNED! I'm back under a new name too!**

 **For the people who followed me before, I used to go by The Fool's Arcana. I decided to change it a while ago to the same name as my Tumblr Account, as I'll be posting there too.**

 **Now I know it's odd that Aqua isn't the president, and Vanitas the delinquent, but I have a reason for that. Back when I wrote Persona Hearts, those two played Sora's parents. I thought it would be funny if the roles everyone puts them in were reversed.**

 **But yeah, I'm definitely rusty when it comes to writing fanfiction. Hell, I wasn't even that good at writing Romance back then, but look at me now, my first fic in forever, and it's a romance one with my favorite crack ship.**

 **Anyways, it's nice to be back! I might be posting oneshots to practice my writing skills again, but tbh, they won't be very frequent lol**


End file.
